


Never Alone

by Coileddragon



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Coercion, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Manipulation, Mental Institutions, Post ANOES 1, Rape, Sexual Coercion, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coileddragon/pseuds/Coileddragon
Summary: After the fire, Nancy had ended up in a mental institution with the accusation of killing her mother weighing heavy on her shoulders. Her father barely talked to her anymore; the last time she’d seen him at all it was when he drove her here and checked her in. Her father said she needed help. A kind of help she couldn’t get at home. So now she was in an institution whose name she didn’t know spending 90% of her time doped up on their ‘help’.She hadn’t had any visits, not that she was surprised. Her friends were all dead and she was pretty sure her father hated her now.The only visitor she had left was Frederick Krueger.





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [axework](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axework/gifts).

> HUGE shout-out to my close friend, Quen, for beta reading this and making me sound much less stupid than the first few drafts led me to sound.

Nancy Thompson was utterly alone. Well, no, she wasn’t, but she almost  _ wished  _ she was. The only person she had anymore was Krueger. And he delighted in reminding her of the fact frequently.

After the fire, Nancy had ended up in a mental institution with the accusation of killing her mother weighing heavy on her shoulders. Her father barely talked to her anymore; the last time she’d seen him at all it was when he drove her here and checked her in. Her father said she needed help. A kind of help she couldn’t get at home. So now she was in an institution whose name she didn’t know spending 90% of her time doped up on their ‘help’. 

She hadn’t had any visits, not that she was surprised. Her friends were all dead and she was pretty sure her father hated her now. 

The only visitor she had left was Frederick Krueger. 

He would pervade her dreams, lingering in the distance when the drugs she took made her mind almost too sluggish to dream, and then becoming stronger and stronger the more clear her sleep became. At first the dreams were tame, almost nice. She would be with her friends on a sunny day just talking about things she couldn’t recall when she woke up. The sunlight of her dreams would darken and an ashy haze would take over. 

Then Freddy would come.

She’d watch each of her friends die, screaming at her about how she didn’t save them, blaming her for their deaths as invisible claws shredded their skin. Krueger would tell her that they were right: it  _ was  _ all her fault she was alone. He would tease her, touch her, graze his claws across her bare skin, call her horrible things.

She’d wake up crying and afraid, begging groggily for her friends’ forgiveness. More than once she’d been forced into sedation after staying awake for days on end. An orderly would find her, wide eyed and rocking in her room, and then the dreaded syringe would come out. In a place that monitored her every activity, it wasn’t so easy to escape Krueger.

Tonight she dreamed about Glen.

She knew by now that the dreams were never as nice as they seemed, but her hopeful heart still clung to the faint idea the dream demon would give her a reprieve. She was so  _ alone _ . The other patients were more despondent than she was on a good day, and the orderlies treated her like she had a contagious infection. Her dreams were all she had left, so when she saw Glen leaning against the wall at the base of her home’s stairs, his dark eyes finding hers and giving a warm smile, she smiled back.

“Glen…” she said softly, descending the stairs and falling into his open arms. 

“I missed you, Nancy,” he murmured, hugging her tightly. She squeezed him, leaning into his sweater. “I wish I had more time with you.”

“I know, Glen… I’m so sorry…”

“It was all your fault, you know,” he continued. Nancy’s heart dropped into her stomach. Swallowing thickly, she pulled away and tried to put distance between them. He held her in place as he stared past her. Cold fear gripped her spine as she jerked away again and felt his grip tighten. 

“If you hadn’t roped me into this  _ shit _ ,” he spat, “I might’ve gotten out alive. Maybe we both could’ve.”

“Let go of me.” She was trying to hide the waver in her voice as her throat tightened in pain, trying to twist out of his arms.

“Why? I thought you were glad to see me. Don’t you want to be with me again, Nancy?”

“You’re not  _ real _ .”

“Real as day, Nance,” Glen replied, looking down at her with anger blazing. “You know what really sucks, though? We didn’t even get to fuck before you went and got me killed.”

“Shut up! You’re not Glen!” Tears began to pearl at the edges of her eyes as her chest heaved with guilt.

She dug her palms into his chest and shoved hard. Glen released her, sending her flying back, but before she could fall onto the floor, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her forward with a hard jerk.

“Oh, yeah? Who am I then?” A grin spread over Glens face, eyes darkening with a familiar malicious shine.

“ _ Krueger, _ ” she spat, pulling herself upright before trying to yank her hand out of the specter’s grip.

He raised his free hand and waved, the knifed glove coming into view.

“The one and only, sweetheart. I kind of like this face, though. You do too, don’t you? Even knowing its good ol’ Fred?” he teased, tugging her to his chest and holding the small of her back with his claws, splitting the cotton of her sweater. She reeled away from his face, sneering.

“Screw you, Kreuger.” 

“Hmm, you’re right. I think I like the original better.”

Glen’s face contorted in expressions of pain, throwing his head back as his skin melted, bones cracking as they shifted into place. His hair fell out, scars blossoming across his face and scalp. His clothing became tattered and burned, a dingy red and green sweater growing out of nowhere. 

The whole ordeal was meant to unnerve Nancy, but she’d been through this, through seemingly everything Freddy could throw at her. She was  _ tired _ , her everburning anger weakening with each night that passed. 

“How’s this?”

“Screw you.”

“I think you’re running out of words there, little girl. Already said that.”

“Fuck off then! Leave me alone! Give me my life back!” she screamed, beating her fist against his chest.

“I can’t do that, remember? I’m your boyfriend now, Nancy,” he said in a mocking tone. “And what kind of boyfriend would leave his poor little girlfriend all alone in a place like this all alone?” 

“I’d rather be alone,” she hissed. She pushed against him while trying to twist her hand out of his grasp, and he let her go.

Nancy squeaked in surprise as she fell hard against the stairs. Bruises began to form immediately where she’d try to break the fall. Nancy wobbled back to her feet, disoriented and pissed. Looking around, she didn’t see Freddy at all. It was as if the man had just evaporated. 

She swallowed nervously as she took a few steps forward and felt his breath on her neck.

Before she could whip around to face him, his arms wrapped around her, his lips pressed against the back of her neck.

“Is that true?” he asked softly, his breath ghosting the shell of her ear. “Would you  _ really  _ rather be all alone here?”

“Yes,” Nancy bit out, his arms constricting around her like a snake. It was tight, like he was going to squeeze the very breath out of her lungs. 

“All alone in your dreams just like you are when you’re awake?”

The room was changing, like a drive-in movie screen playing her days at the hospital. It showed her in a corner of the rec room, knees drawn up as she sat in the window sill looking outside. 

“No friends? No mommy? No daddy?”

As he spoke, they popped up. Her friends dying, her mother burning, her father turning his back on her as he drove away. 

“Do you really want to be all alone, Nancy?”

Tears streamed silently down her cheeks as she stared, unable to tear her eyes away from Krueger’s horror show. Her body trembled, her knees feeling weak.

“Do you?!” He screamed, angry, demanding. He wanted an answer.

“No,” she whispered. She knew, deep inside, if Krueger did leave, she would be  _ completely alone _ . No one in here cared about her, no matter what the shrinks said. Her own daddy didn’t even care anymore, didn’t believe her. 

“I don’t want to be alone.”

Freddy’s arms loosened around her. Nancy took a gulp of air and fell back. The room around her had changed into her bedroom, Nancy falling into the blankets of her own bed. Freddy was over her now, and she didn’t have time for the mental work to figure how she had gotten here. It was his world; he could do what he wanted.

He extended a claw towards her cheek, catching a tear on the metal. She didn’t even flinch, her chest aching from guilt and grief.

“Awe, don’t worry, Nancy, I’ll stay here with you,” he purred, straddling her hips on the bed.

He took the claw and tore down her shirt. Nancy gasped as the metal grazed her flesh, but didn’t bother trying to cover her chest as he exposed her breasts. Freddy eyed them hungrily and Nancy found herself curious to know what was inevitably going to happen. When was the last time someone had touched her in a tender way? Hugged her? Put a caring arm over her shoulder?

Freddy cupped a breast with his ungloved hand, squeezing it with a wide grin. She could feel a heat rise in her involuntarily, her watery eyes watching him almost longingly. It felt good, even though a small part of her wanted to resist. But she didn’t want to be alone.

“Poor little Nancy, locked up in the hospital without anyone to love her,” Krueger teased, his hand sliding from her breast up to the side of her throat. “So desperate she’ll even take Freddy’s company.”

“Why me?” she whispered, his hand cupping her cheek now. She placed her hand over his, the texture of his burned flesh strange against her smooth skin, but the gentle touch making her melt. 

Freddy cocked a brow and leaned in until their noses were inches apart.

“‘Cause you’re the only one left.” He flashed a toothy smile at the pained confusion of her expression.

Then he closed the distance, pressing his lips against hers. Nancy tensed, recoiling into the sheets with no where else to go. Freddy didn’t kiss like Glen--he had been the only boy she’d kissed besides her own daddy. His kisses used to be warm and urgent, lips like cushions capturing hers in a hasty embrace. Freddy’s kiss was forceful, long, and hungry.

She fought to keep her mouth closed as his tongue sought entrance, but it slipped in and Nancy gasped. It was thin and tapered, running over her own tongue and the back of her teeth. He tasted vile, and that was what made her raise her hands to try and force him off.

He grabbed her hands with his own, slamming them down on either side of her without breaking the kiss. She could feel the metal nick a few fingers as she squirmed against his hold. His tongue pushed deeper. Nancy’s stomach clenched as she gagged. She tried to pull her head away, but it only gave him more to explore, his slimy tongue down her throat. 

Only when he was satisfied did Freddy pull back, his extended tongue following as Nancy coughed for air. Saliva dribbled down her chin as she regained her breath. She turned away, face scrunched up in disgust and her eyes snapped shut as though she was trying to shut him out entirely. Freddy grabbed her face and made her look at him.

“I thought you didn’t want to be alone?” he asked. When she didn’t respond, he continued, “then don’t resist.”

His tongue came out again, licking up the side of her face as he laughed. He let her go and she immediately dragged her sleeve across her face as he stood. Before she could protest, he was pulling off her pants. She heeded his words, resisting the urge to fight back. 

“Don’t worry, Nancy,” he hissed, looming over her to grin in her frightened face, “I’ll pop your cherry  _ real nice _ .”

He leaned into her neck, kissing her as his ungloved hand slid between her legs. She whimpered when he teased between her pubic lips. He nibbled and sucked her neck and Nancy  _ wanted  _ to pretend it didn’t feel good, but it  _ did.  _ Her face flushed red as he continued to drag his finger roughly up and down the entrance to her cunt.

“Hmm, not wet yet, Nancy?” he asked, panting in her ear as she turned her head away. “Don’t worry, I can fix that.”

His finger suddenly felt more slick, wet and cold as he coated between her lips. She gave a breathy gasp as he pushed his finger inside of her, the lubricant from his fingertips coating her from the inside. Freddy chuckled, watching the blush blossoming deeper on her cheeks.

He grabbed her face with his clawed hand, careful to do minimal damage with the blades as he turned her face towards him. He fingered her deeper and her mouth opened in a small gasp before she bit down on her lower lip, ashamed.

“Awe, don’t be that way, Nance. If it feels good, let me know.” 

She glared at him, very determined to keep her mouth shut. 

Freddy dropped the smile in the face of her defiance, pulling his slick finger out of her pussy and crossing his arms. “Unless you  _ want  _ me to leave.”

“No!” she replied quickly. The smirk came back.

“That’s what I thought.”

He dropped his clawed hand by her head, a few strands of her wild curly hair getting sliced by the blades, before sliding two fingers into her. Nancy gave a breathy moan, fighting to keep her head forward as she did. He was watching her, eyes devouring her expression as he pushed deeper and her cunt got slicker.

When he withdrew his fingers again, it was because she was damn near soaked, both from his assistance and her own lubricant. She was panting, hands twisting into the sheets and her body shaking with need more than fear now. Freddy undid his pants quickly, pulling out his half hard cock. She couldn’t help but look at it, knowing it was about to go inside of her. It seemed larger and thicker than she expected, but the skin around it was as mottled as the rest of his flesh, chunks eaten away by flames. He stroked it and it got larger, stiffening in his hand.

He looked at her staring and thrust into his own hand a few times.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, the texture makes it so much better.”

She didn’t have a reaction to that, Freddy laughing at her silence as he positioned himself between her legs. She was compliant, watching in a mixture of eagerness and nervousness. He slid the head of his cock between her lips, teasing the entrance before slamming into her full force.

Nancy choked on a scream, the shock hitting her more than the pain. She was slick, wet, loose, but he was still large, stretching into her like nothing else. A whine escaped her throat as her body began to adjust to his cock. Freddy wasn’t in the business of waiting, however, and he started thrusting into her without much time. She cried out, the pain mixing with the hot sensual pleasure that was rocking her core. 

It wasn’t much like she imagined her first time would be. None of this was. She wanted to wait till marriage but didn’t even believe herself when she said it. She wanted to be with Glen, wanted his warm hands on her and gently easing her into everything. She wanted it to be special and romantic. 

Everything happening was the opposite. But the worst part was how good it felt. He was large enough that he hit every inch of her inner walls, the thick head of his cock scraping against the bundle of nerves inside of her and his pelvis hitting her clit with every thrust. It wasn’t consistent for her, but it was enough that the waves of pleasure kept her clinging to him.

When had she grabbed him? She wasn’t sure, but she was. She was moving too, her hips rutting into his thrusts in time as best she could. Freddy leaned into her neck again, tongue gliding across her throat, cheek, and outer shell of her ear as he panted hungrily. 

She couldn’t hide her noises anymore if she wanted to, whimpering and whining, desperate for release as he fucked her. She was crying again, saliva bubbling on her lips as she moaned and wrapped her legs around his.She was close, breathing quickly in his ears as she dug her nails into his sweater now.

“Come for Freddy,” the demon purred, using his ungloved hand to lift her hips. She let out a long whine, her body tensing and clenching around him. Her legs locked, hips rutting as she let out a cry and let her head roll back. The orgasm rolled through her in waves, legs twitching as each thrust brought a fresh one. 

Freddy didn’t even bother slowing, Nancy whimpering in overstimulation as he continued fucking her. He’d gone quiet, pants and grunts all she could hear as her voice warbled out like a dying sparrow. She was going limp, post orgasm exhaustion overtaking her even here in the dream and twitching every time he slammed into her. 

He came in her with a final hard thrust, sluggishly pushing into her to milk it as his cum filled her. She could feel it inside of her, the way his cock twitched and semen overflowed past his it onto the sheets that were already wet with her orgasm. It felt gross, but she was too tired to deal with it. Would she even need to? It was all just a dream, after all…

Freddy stayed inside of her, his panting becoming a chuckle.

“Don’t worry, Nancy,” he breathed, looking into her eyes as she locked on his again. “I won’t ever leave you alone. I promise.”


End file.
